Shirogane's Adventure!
by Darknexus7
Summary: Ice Scream included along with Mogeko castle!/ Shirogane the Arctic Wolf runs off in sadness and after a run in with Idate is beaten up. He meets two strangers and now can the rest of the Ice berg crew get him back before the damage is irreversible? T for language
1. Chapter 1

Act 1- Poemi's Pet!

Chapter 1

From the Berg to the Fire

(Shirogane Pov)

I felt my tail go between my legs and tears begin to well in my eyes. "Go running then you worthless wolf!" I ran at Rock's cold words going far off I think I could hear Yukisada's voice calling me back I ignored it while thinking.

" _I'm worthless,pathetic and so sooo stupid I'm just going to leaveee!"_ tears streamed down my eyes as I ran away. I went farther and farther than I've ever been. As I kept going I heard a familiar whistle one that frightened me to death.

"Hmmm? Is that a wolfy I smell?" I gulped now I needed to run twice as fast no way could I beat Idate in this condition. I went to turn and run before going straight into him. "Hello there Shirogane why are you so far off?" I was about to breakdown as he lifted a fist with a grin waiting for my answer.

"I..I I'm l..leav..leaving." he raised an eyebrow before slamming me face first into the snow slamming his foot in my head.

"Leaving now where's the fun in that, besides you've got nowhere to go Wolfy." he said this with a cruel grin. I silently cried as he kicked me hard continuing with" Come on Shirogane I may just kill you this time you've given me a good run before when protecting your friends." he gripped my neck with a dark smirk as he pulled me up my eyes looking frightfully into his. I choked slightly from his grip as I coughed out

"They...cough cough...having nothing to do with this Idate." he grinned before asking me mockingly

"Who would you like to watch go first Shirogane that mouthy penguin maybe? Or the little owl I ripped his arm off on an unlucky miss so finishing the job is in order." I felt how serious he was with each word I dug my hand onto his arm as it shifted to a more wolflike claw. He smirked as blood lightly dripped from his arm before he tossed me back onto the snow. "Are you finally getting motivated?" I stood up my body was shaking, I knew how this was going to go. I could feel the weight of my death it had already had set in.

"I...I'm not sure what you mean." he narrowed his eyes and lunged at me I dodged as he went into a side sweeping kick that sent me flying to the left. I didn't fall instead I dug my claws against the snow sliding to a stop on all fours.

"It's simple wolfy I mean that maybe you're finally going to start striking back hmm?" I looked at him between us was a fair amount of distance I could run.

"N..no way I'm outta here!" I bolted quickly I was faster on the snow than him so I kept my pace moving swiftly. As I grew farther away he chuckled out

"I'll make sure to play with you more when we meet again to make up for you running off wolfy haha." I felt the tears return to my eyes as pain seared itself through me. I had made it to the very edge of the berg sitting down and looking into the icy waters after an hour of running. I was hungry,alone and like always worthless.

" _Even when he talked about killing my friends I didn't even think of running I'm terrible, crappy a complete good-for-nothing...maybe I should just drown myself?"_ as I thought that I heard a voice complain in irritation.

"Effin goddamn hell Poemi why did you chose the most goddamn cold place possible for this!?" and he got a response

"Daddy said to go someplace different for it so I did also I've never seen snow before so hehe." the male voice sighed at the more childish sounding female. I gulped they were new to the berg should I introduce myself? I picked myself up while thinking

" _This day can't go any worse than it already is right?"_ as I sombered towards the two voices direction I felt kinda bad for leaving. Reaching the sources i called out to them softly.

(Emalf's Pov)

What an effin drag this was for me, forced onto a effin iceberg for no effin reason. I looked at the little girl I was doing this for and thought" _Why did I effin volunteer to do this shoulda just let Reita handle it."_ I sighed I effin knew what this was about. I'd been pushed around by everyone even the effin familiars, so this was a good effin way to get some fresh air.

"Emalf did you hear something?" Poemi asked me I looked around then softly the voice came out

"Uhh ummm hello there." I turned to see a white haired kid with large white ears with poofs of fur near the bottom of them. His one eye was looking at us with fear and, nervousness while the other was covered by the snow white hair. His cloak fluttered against the cold wind for someone who looks like he'd be some sorta effin threat he seemed pretty effin cowardly an that's comin from responded with

"Hi." she had a small smile which made me lose my own defensive stance going with

"Hey." he gulped his legs were slightly shaking and taking a good look at'em he was pretty effin beat up.

"I'm Shirogane an arctic wolf w..welcome to burg Isle." I slowly nodded this guy was definitely the coward type like myself cept at least I can stand effin straight . I responded with

"I'm Emalf and this here is Poemi." he nodded then I let something the wolf might have missed in his shy fear."we're demons from Flame World." he shook more as Poemi seemed to be thinking something. She tugged on my jacket and I leaned down.

"Emalf this puppy Poemi wants to keep'em hehe." I sweatdropped taking one more look at him deciding.

"If it's what you want." I shrugged while thinking" _She called him a puppy for christ sakes how does she hear wolf but, go with puppy I'll never understand her."_ he seemed clueless I prepped my knife for the strike.

"I..if you're up for it we could g..go to the ma..ugh!" I got him with a single stab to the side before kicking his leg in and, hitting him hard in the head knocking him unconscious. Picking him up I had to wonder if this would be a good idea.

(Shirogane Pov an hour after being kidnapped)

"Urggh where?" I asked myself it was hot and as I went to move there was a jingle in my ears. I was chained to the wall.

"Hehe you're awake!" it was the girl from before Poemi right? I called out to her

"Wh..where..wh..why am I?" I then noticed the assortment of things behind her she gave me a dark grin before telling me.

"You're my new pet puppy so let's play lots hehehe!" she picked up one of the blades I felt myself shake in fear this was going to be horrible. I thought despair setting in as she went to begin.

" _I rather fight Idate then this."_ I let out a scream of pain as it enter my shoulder I could tell this was only the beginning of my torture.

(two hours pass)

The chains were keeping me from falling as my whole body burned in not, just pain from being so accurately hurt as to never do anything truly lethal but, the searing heat warming me to the core. She giggled at me,at my panting,at my screams and suffering she enjoyed it thoroughly. "Hehe good boy,good boy you're so much better than any other toy I've had I'll have to feed you soon won't I hehe." she patted the middle of my head I could feel the gentleness and, innocence of the gesture. Her words also ran through me slightly

" _I..I'm better than anyone else in her eyes...for being her ..no no I can't think like that f..for the others….."_ I had to keep thinking of Peraco and Yukisada, if I let her do this to me it would mean the end of their friendship with me. I prayed to a god out there someone would save me from this hell I'd even take Idate as a saviour right now. As she left the room I instantly started pulling on the chains to try slip my arms free.

(Poemi Pov)

"Daddy! Daddy." I said with a smile It felt good to release my stress on my pet daddy looked at me with a soft smile.

"Someone's in a better mood than before." I nodded it felt so good to have a pet of my own, now to satisfy another hunger of mine.

"Daddy is Emalf free right now?" he seemed to be thinking for a second before nodding yes telling me

"I believe so but, if he is doing something besides sleeping or bathing go play with him at your leisure as he shall be excused from his duties." I nodded while thinking

" _If he is sleeping I snuggle up with him hehe."_ Emalf was a big crush of mine sure he was slightly cowardly but, he's been with me through so much. I'd slept in Emalf's bed before when I had nightmares after big brother Vendetto left so he used to it anyway. So I had to get my dosage of being close to him or else I might lose myself to my own demonic desires.

"By the way Poemi? By any chance do you know what Emalf did with the portal he used to get here?" I nodded it would send anyone trying to follow us straight into an old enemies of ours garden.

(5 days later Idate Pov)

"Hmmm his scent leads here?" I muttered to myself taking a breath out to puff some smoke from my cigarette out. I looked to the ground I saw blood in the snow and a cut piece of cloth from wolfy's shirt. "Well well seems like someone got to him first but, he isn't dead just taken." I once again muttered looking over to the slight trail. I thought with a smug grin" _Well well guess I should go tell his buddies to make things more interesting before going on a stroll haha."_

It took awhile but, I got to the gathering of homes I received various glares quite quickly.

"What do you want Idate?" It was the ever so eloquent Rocma her voice like thorns that sparked electricity in my fins. I pulled the bloodied cloth from my pocket and, tossed it to the ground before lightly picking at my teeth to scare'em. It was the owl who reacted the quickest running to the cloth before, giving me a glare asking me in a tone that sounded quite different from his average one.

"You didn't dare! Where is Shirogane!?" once he roared that name out realization hit everyone as to what I was getting at. I sidestepped a strike from my dear Rocma. She growled out

"Answer me Idate did you eat Shirogane?" I laughed why did she care she hated him as much as she did me. I shrugged avoiding another strike this time the penguin Rock went at me with his own fist as well. I caught it before asking

"I expected Rocma but, not you Rock why are you so angry?" he just spat at my shoe going with.

"Kid's an idiot and a dumbass but, he's still a resident of the berg pal so you killing him isn't on the ways to get on my good side list buddy." I jumped back before saying.

"Now now I didn't eat him….if that were the case I would have the birdbrain friends of his watch." Peraco hissed at me while crying out

"Then what happened to him?!" I smirked before shrugging telling them with a smirk painted on my face.

"On who knows for sure I just found a blood trail that leads to wherever he is, so do feel free to follow me but, keep your distance I'll still kill you." they all gave me their own rebuke of distaste but, in the end they would follow they would have to. Time for my stroll with a bit of company ha ha.

Chapter 1 end

Author's note- for those who have no clue about the characters here is a guide.

Ice-Scream- a series by DPS(Deep Sea Prisoner) where the cast are human/animal hybrids listed below. Mostly about the torment of Shirogane and the other residents lives.

Shirogane- Arctic Wolf

Yukisada-Snow Owl

Peraco-Emperor Penguin

Mafuyu- Baby Seal

Rocma- Polar Bear

Idate- Orca(Killer Whale)

Rock-Rockhopper Penguin

The Grey Garden- A series by DPS(Deep Sea Prisoner) where it begins as a game of cute demon and angels doing cute things till the darker story is revealed.

Emalf- Demon

Poemi-Demon (secondary note Poemi and Emalf are not related)

Daddy Aka Ivlis- Devil

Reita- Genie(Former Demon)

Finally I will add the other characters as we go along as well as the other games since we will be traversing multiple worlds here. Comment or flame whichever you feel is needed I welcome criticism


	2. Up for Adoption

I'm sorry to all of those that found joy in my stories I have failed in the fact that I have lost interest in writing fan fictions and writing in general. I feel guilty for all the people I have left hanging and chapters so again I apologize. I appreciate all the support I was given when I found joy in doing this and as such am putting my stories up for adoption. If you or anyone you know on here would like to adopt one PM me and I will see if it is available still when possible. One last thanks to all of the wonderful readers who made my time here enjoyable and fun.


End file.
